1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for fixing a guiding member on a support.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to position each guiding member with respect to the bearing surfaces which receive it, in extremely meticulous manner. To that end, it is known to machine said bearing surfaces to precise dimensions with respect to a reference surface of the support, so as to produce openings in which the guiding members are introduced with reduced clearance.
However, such a process has certain drawbacks. In effect, it involves an extremely meticulous machining, which leads to long manufacturing time and high costs.
Moreover, in the case of apparatus with low mechanical strength, such as marking apparatus, the quality of geometry hoped for is not always obtained once the assembly is effected. In effect, the marking apparatus is capable of being deformed under the effect of the stresses exerted by the flanging occurring during the corresponding machining, or under the influence of the cutting efforts of the tools used for such machining.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art set forth hereinabove, the invention has for its object a process for fixing a guiding member on a support which ensures a precise positioning of these different elements with respect to one another, while generating limited mechanical efforts.